Soerabaja, Kota Pahlawan
by Star-BeningluvIndonesia
Summary: Saat akhirnya kemerdekaan itu akan direbut,kan kupertahankan kemerdekaan itu dengan segenap jiwa ragaku. OC Dark!Surabaya, Poutty Mouth, Typos.


Soerabaja, Kota Pahlawan

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers – Himaruya Hidekazu ; Story and OCs – Star-BeningluvArthur

Warning: OC! OOC! Typos! Kata-kata kasar! Dan sebangsanya!

Timeline: Perang Surabaya – Oktober-November 1945

.

.

.

29 Oktober 1945

"Ning Sura! Ning Sura! Ada bendera Belanda dikibarkan di Hotel Yamato! Di tiang teratas lagi!" teriakan seseorang memenuhi rumah kecil milik Surabaya atau Jawa Timur. "Hah? Pengibaran bendera Belanda?!" tanya Surabaya. "Iya ning! Sing penting saiki mending mrono wae! Pak Residen Soedirman wis mangkat mrono bareng Hariyono." Kata orang itu lagi. "Yo wes, ayo Pak Sidik!" jawab Surabaya sambil mengikuti seorang yang bernama Sidik itu tadi menuju ke Hotel Yamato.

Sesampainya di depan Hotel Yamato...

"Pak Soedirman!" teriak Surabaya. Bosnya, Residen Soedirman menoleh. "Surabaya..." jawab bos-nya Surabaya. "Ayo kita rundingan... Iki wes dadi penghinaan gawe mbakku!" kata Surabaya dengan geram. Mereka berdua menerobos kerumunan. Pak Sidik dan Hariyono masih mengikuti. "Selamat pagi.. Kami ingin merundingkan pengibaran bendera ini.." kata Surabaya.

"Baiklah." Kata seorang tentara yang berjaga. Mereka dibawa ke sebuah ruangan. "Selamat pagi. Nama saya Christian Ploegman, sayalah yang berwenang disini." Kata pimpinan itu. "Begini meneer Ploegman, kami sedang melakukan gerakan pengibaran bendera merah-putih secara serentak di Surabaya. Saya kira, ini akan sangat melukai hati masyarakat karena Indonesia telah merdeka." Kata Residen Soedirman.

"Hmm... Tapi kami tidak akan menurunkan bendera itu.. Walaupun sedang terjadi pengibaran massal, itu bukan urusan kami... Bendera Belanda itu akan tetap berkibar. Lagipula, kami orang Belanda belum mengakui kedaulatan Indonesia.." jawab Ploegman. Surabaya yang mendengar hal itu langsung panas hati. "Ini adalah penghinaan tahu! Kami telah membacakan proklamasi kemerdekaan! Kalian harus mengakui kami!" kata Surabaya sambil menggebrak meja.

Cklek. "Saya sudah bilang bahwa kami belum mengakui kedaulatan Indonesia..." kata Ploegman dengan senjata tertodong ke arah Surabaya. "Grr!" Sidik merangsek maju dan langsung mencekik leher Ploegman. DOR! Suara letupan senjata terdengar beberapa menit setelah Ploegman dicekik. "Surabaya! Ayo keluar!" kata Residen Soedirman sambil menggandeng tangan Surabaya. "Tapi Sidik-"

"Surabaya! Sidik wis mati! Ayo!" kata Soedirman. Saat sudah mencapai pintu keluar, terlihat banyak pemuda yang merangsek maju memasuki Hotel Yamato dengan bambu runcing ditangan mereka. "Pak, ning, kulo pergi dulu..." kata Hariyono. Ternyata ia kembali masuk ke Hotel Yamato. Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat Hariyono bersama seorang rekannya, Koesno Wibowo menurunkan bendera dan merobek warna biru dari bendera itu. Lalu mengereknya kembali ke atas.

Serentak terdengar seruan-seruan membahana. "MERDEKA! MERDEKA!" Namun, peristiwa itu menjadi perang. Pada tanggal 27 Oktober, arek-arek Suroboyo bertempur dalam skala kecil dengan tentara Inggris. Tapi lama-kelamaan semakin besar dan memakan banyak korban. Akhirnya, Jenderal Inggris, D.C Hawthorn meminta Presiden Soekarno sebagai bos-nya Indonesia untuk menghentikan perang dan mengadakan gencatan senjata.

"Yak apa sih, Surabaya? Lapo kok sampe ana perang iku?! Kan mbak wis bilang-" kata Indonesia yang sekarang ada di rumah Surabaya.

"Tapi wong Walanda sialan iku ngilokno sampeyan mbak! De'e gak gelem ngakui kedaulatane Indonesia lan gak gelem nurunake gendera Walanda!" potong Surabaya. Indonesia menghela nafas. Mengetahui kalau adiknya ini super keras kepala. "Koe lak bisa-" kata Indonesia kembali dipotong.

"ORA! ORA BISA! De'e nembak mati Pak Sidik! De'e ora bisa diajak rundingan! Percuma rundingan lek ujung-ujunge mesti ana sing tewas! Percuma!" kata Surabaya sambil melangkah pergi ke arah gudang. "Sura, hei, Sura! Arep lapo?!" tanya Indonesia sambil mengikuti adiknya. "Aku arep siap-siap lek ana perang sing luwih gedhe." Kata Surabaya.

.

-30 Oktober 1945-

DUAR!

"NING SURA! ITU, I-ITU!" kata seorang milisi arek-arek Surabaya tergagap. "Ana apa? Tenang... Ana apa sih?" tanya Surabaya berusaha menenangkan salah satu 'anak'nya itu. "Mobile Jenderal Mallaby meledak kena granat." Kata pemuda itu. "Apa? Iki masalah besar. Soenarto, apa wae yang terjadi, ojo pernah hirau'no wong-wong Inggris. Kita kudhu tetep mempertahano kedaulatan negoro iki!" kata Surabaya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Soenarto tadi langsung memberi hormat dan berlari keluar rumah Surabaya.

Di pangkalan pasukan Inggris...

"KETERLALUAN! Benar-benar..., mereka... Mansergh, kau cepat gantikan Mallaby dan keluarkan ultimatum 10 November! Surabaya harus diberi pelajaran!" kata England. Mayjend Eric Carden Robert Mansergh langsung memberi hormat dan keluar ruangan England untuk bersiap menjadi pengganti Mallaby dan mengeluarkan ultimatum 10 November.

.

Esok hari..

"Kurang ajar! Beraninne mereka ngluarno ultimatum! Padahal sedane Mallaby dudu amarga kesalahane pemuda Surabaya! Sopo wae yang nuruti iki ultimatum bakal tak tusuk ambe bambu runcing! Inget iku! Dasar alis lapis legit!" kata Surabaya sambil merobek ultimatum itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dihadapan pemuda-pemudanya yang sedang membaca ultimatum itu. Tak mau membuat personifikasi kotanya marah, semua pemuda tak menghiraukan ultimatum Inggris.

Kelakuan Surabaya juga diikuti oleh sejumlah pemuda dan mahasiswa. Mereka menolak mengikuti ultimatum dan semakin giat melatih diri untuk pertempuran yang lebih besar. "Pak! Kita gak perlu ngikuti sampah iki! Iki wes keterlaluan! Penghinaan! Gak bakalan tak ampuni!" kata Surabaya saat melihat sebuah kertas ultimatum yang dibaca Residen Soedirman. "Surabaya, lek sampe ana pertempuran sing luwih gedhe teka kemarin, kita kudhu siap.." Kata Residen Soedirman. "Duduk kita pak, tapi kulo. Bapak kudu cepet-cepet ngungsi. Kulo nggak pingin bapak sampe kenapa-napa." Kata Surabaya.

.

-10 November 1945-

Sampai jam 5 pagi tanggal 10 November, tidak ada yang menyerahkan senjatanya. England dan bawahannya setuju untuk menyerang Surabaya habis-habisan. "Jam 6 tepat, kita bom semua bangunan-bangunan penting di Surabaya." Perintah England dengan tegas. "Aku yakin, Surabaya bisa kita kuasai dalam waktu 3 hari..."

Dan benar, jam 6 tepat, bom-bom dijatuhkan di bangunan-bangunan penting di Surabaya. Selain itu, ia juga mengerahkan 30.000 infantri, pesawat terbang, dan tank. "Sial! Akeh bener! Kita bakal ngelakukake gerakan gerilya!" kata Surabaya setelah mengetahui jumlah pasukan Inggris.

BRAK!

"SURABAYA!" Terdengar suara milik Indonesia membahana diruang rapat kecil itu. "M-m-mbak? Kok mbak ndek kene?" tanya Surabaya. Terlihat Indonesia sudah siap dengan ikat kepala merah-putih dan bambu runcing. "Aku juga akan membantu! Ini semua sudah diluar batas! Si alis lapis legit itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Dia kira ini negara siapa?! AFNEI DAN NICA?! PERSETAN DENGAN ITU!" kata Indonesia dengan aura hitam yang sangat gelap. Surabaya dan para pemimpin tentaranya mengangguk. "MERDEKA!"

.

Pidato Bung Tomo...

"Kita adalah bangsa yang merdeka! Bebas dari segala bentuk penjajahan! Tak ada lagi, Tak BOLEH ada LAGI negara lain yang menjajah kita! KITA ADALAH BANGSA YANG MERDEKA! Angkat bambu runcingmu! Pertahankan kedaulatan Indonesia! Pertahankan kebebasan Indonesia! Pertahankan kebebasan kita! KITA SUDAH MERDEKA! MERDEKA!"

.

Bantuan dari para Kyai dan ulama...

"Dalam islam, tidak boleh ada penjajahan... Setiap manusia dilahirkan merdeka... Karena itu, kita harus pertahankan kemerdekaan Indonesia sebagai negara kita! Negara yang sudah memberikan banyak hal bagi kita..."

.

Pertempuran Jembatan Merah...

Jras! Jras! Duak! Tak terhitung berapa banyak korban yang berjatuhan dari kedua-belah pihak. "Rasakno!" kata Surabya sambil melempar bambu runcingnya yang langsung mengenai kepala seorang tentara Inggris. Dengan sigap diambilnya kembali bambu runcingnya dan kembali bertarung. Jembatan itu, telah menjadi medan pertempuran berdarah...

BLAR! DUAR! DUAR! DUAR! Rentetan ledakan terdengar. "Bangsat! Kita dihujani bom!" kata Surabaya dengan kesal. "Mbak Indonesia! Mbak cepet metu tekan kota! Ben aku sing tempur ndek kene! Cepetan mbak!" kata Surabya. "Tapi Sur-" jawab Indonesia. "Gak ono wektu mbak! Cepetan! Soenarto! Cepetan gowoen mbakku metu tekan kota! Cepetan!" kata Surabya pada seorang prajuritnya.

"Siap, neng! Ayo mbak!" kata Soenarto. "SURA! SURA!" Indonesia ingin memberontak, namun tak bisa. "Semoga sampeyan selamet tekan omahe mas Jogja..." bisik Surabaya sebelum kembali bertarung. Tak selang berapa lama, ia melihat England sedang menembaki pemuda Surabaya. "ENGLAND! RASAKNO BAMBU RUNCINGKU!" Teriak Surabaya dengan kemarahan memuncak. Dengan satu kali lemparan, bambu runcing itu melesat ke arah kepala England.

"!"

TAK! Bambu runcing Surabaya ditepis oleh England. "Surabaya.." kata England saat melihat Surabaya berdiri sekitar 300 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Surabaya mengambil salah satu bambu runcing pemudanya yang tergeletak di dekat situ.

"...maafkan. Tak... kumaafkan. TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN KAU ENGLAND!" teriak Surabaya sambil berlari dengan bambu runcing terhunus. Entah apa yang merasuk tubuh Surabya, gerakannya begitu cepat. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah berada di belakang tubuh England.

"!"

DUAK!

Kepala personifikasi negara Britania Raya itu terkena hantaman bambu runcing Surabaya... "Akh!" kata England sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Itu marga kon ngilokno mbakku!" kata Surabaya. Surabaya berlari lagi, menghunuskan bambu runcingnya ke arah England. "Kon mikir bisa ngalahno arek-arek segampang iku, hah? SALAH BESAR! Kita, arek-arek Suroboyo adalah pemberani. Wani mati gawe negara iki! Gak bakal tak oleh'no kon njupuk maneh kamardikaan negara iki!"

.

.

Dan pertempuran terus berlanjut. Pertempuran yang dikira hanya berdurasi 3 hari, bisa diubah menjadi 3 minggu. Memang korban dari pihak Surabaya lebih banyak. Dan akhirnya Surabaya bisa ditaklukkan seutuhnya... Namun, gerakan perlawanan Surabaya menjadi cikal bakal gerakan perlawanan di daerah lain di Indonesia.

Dan tanpa keberanian dari arek-arek Surabaya..., tak akan ada gerakan perlawanan yang lebih besar dari daerah-daerah di Indonesia untuk melawan kolonial. Tanpa Pertempuran 10 November..., tak akan ada Jembatan Merah..., tanpa Pertempuran 10 November..., tak akan ada Hari Pahlawan dan Kota Pahlawan...

.

.

.

Selamat Hari Pahlawan...

.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

.

**A/N: Selamat hari Pahlawan semua. Semoga semua pahlawan dan veteran yang ada di Indonesia, bisa memaknai hari Pahlawan dengan baik. Tumbuhkan rasa bangga akan Indonesia, dan jadilah putra-putri bangsa yang cinta akan negaranya, tanah airnya, bangsanya, dan pahlawannya. .ME! .ME!**

**Selamat Hari Pahlawan, 10 November 2012**

**Dengan Semangat Kemerdekaan,**

**S-BlAr**

**MERDEKA!**


End file.
